Finding the farplane
by ShidoMaxium
Summary: Ayami falls in a hole made by Vegangun right? And she finds herself in the farplane. Ayami is myself by the way if you don't like reading that's fine by me.


Finding the farplane

(Ayami/Shuyin a final fantasy X-2 fanfic)

_I don't know how I got here. But I see someone. He looks just like Tidus, but is that really him?_

_He looks a bit different._ "Hello." He said. "Who are you" "I am Shuyin." _It was so quiet, and I could actually hear pyrfiles. _"Shuyin. I'm Ayami" I shook his hand. _Whoa, his hands are warm. _"Where am I" "You're in the farplane. Why did you come here" He asked me "I can't seem to remember." "Ahh. I found you lying on the floor" "Did I get knocked out" "You fell into a hole." "How did I manage to fall into a hole" "I don't know." "Man, I wanna get out of here. I heard about this place before. But it looks different." "Maybe it is different." He came up to me. "I just met you." "I know, but I've been dead for 1000 years. Do you know how lonely it gets? Not being able to talk to anyone." I touched his _face, but he looks human almost. _"I lost my first love. I have moved on,somehow. I'm starting to like you." Ayami blushed, _ this is getting very weird here. I just met Shuyin and now he likes me? _ "I'm a bit confused right now." "I'm sorry. You're so pretty." He lean over and kissed me. _I'm kissing a dead guy? But his face is warm. Arggg . . . this confusing! _ "Ayami, I want you." He moaned"Shuyin." "It's been so long since I was with someone.. Actually, 1000 years more like it" He laughed. _I don't like this at all. Tidus are like my best friend. I fell into the hole to find him, and it didn't work. Now I'm stuck here with 1000 year old guy. Who is very cute, Gah! I have to stay focus. I can't seem control myself. What is going on? _ " The pyreflies, they seemed to like you. You must be an angel." _Great now pyreflies are pets? _ "No, they're not pets. They just are there. See watch this." He had pyrefiles around him. "It's practice." "But I'm not dead." "I also can make the pyreflies make me human." "So, you're a human right now" "Yes." He touched my hand. His lips were on my neck"Shuyin. You are dead am I right"

"Yes, I am dead. That doesn't mean I can't have fun? With you." "Fun with me" _I don't like the way he said that. He's trying to sleep with me? I can't believe I thought he was cute! I wonder if . . . Great. I have to get though pleasurable thoughts out of my head! _ "Yeah. With you, you know we could..." "We could what" He turned red. "Umm.. No, I'm sorry. I'm looking for my best friend. Do you know where is he? Yuna misses him terribly." "I'll tell you where he is." "Well" "He's... gone." "What do you mean _gone_" "I told you I don't know where he is right now." _Damn you, Shuyin! _"Damning me isn't going to help. You know after being dead for 1000 years sure does make it interesting. I can hear every thought in your pretty mind." He chuckled, and I got mad. "You're cute when your mad." "Anyway, I want to finish what was _just_ doing." "And what was that" "This." He kissed me again. _He's dead? He sure doesn't kiss like a dead guy._ His hands were lurking around my waist. I looked into his eyes"Afraid that I might hurt you? Maybe a little." He continued to kiss me. "Don't hold your self back." "I'm sorry this is all new to me." "Oh, I knew you had a crush on Tidus. Just by saying his name, your heart melt inside." He touched my shoulders"Mmm, you like that? How about this" He laid me down on the flowers"What are you doing" He took off my top.

"You'll see." He pulled down my pants. Slipping off my panties"Oh, my gosh." His eyes were icy blue. You could see darkness, despair, hatred. "Shh." Ayami heard him unzipped his pants. Shuyin took off his boxers"Would you rather have it this way? Or be naked" "I- I don't know." "Naked it is." His hand unclasped my bra"I don't think" Shuyin started

Kissing my breasts. I felt his tongue licking my breast he was going down my stomach. "You can moan if you want don't hold back." _What he like this with Lenne?_ I wondered"Yes, I was. It's been so long since I've slept with a girl." _I am not moaning! He's so... so... _ He position himself right on top of me. _Great... this is not good he's making love to me. Why was this happening to me? _I thought "You feel so good inside me. I knew you could be the one. I'm looking for." _He's been searching for me? _ "Yes, I knew you were going to fall down this hole. Now I have you" I heard him moaned so loudly, but at the time no one could hear us. No one, would have to be with him? I wondered. I raked his back, Shuyin was panting "Wow, that was great. Don't you think so, Ayami" He smiled as he was touching my hair. "What do you mean by the one" I asked"My soulmate. I've been watching you for a long time."

Find out on Chapter 2


End file.
